kirbys_dream_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Book Repair Shop
The Book Repair Shop is an odd little building. Even though you’ll rarely ever need it, it contains some more or less useful items to help you on your adventure through Dream World, like a helmet crafted out of Shadow Shards or the Shard Gun known from Kirby 64, crafted out of Crystal Shards... which is just named “Full Crystal” in-game. But before you can access it, you’ll need its key. Yes, someone lives inside that shop and no, I don’t know why he’s locking his door... that’s a terrible business strategy. ...he’s not the only one who does that, by the way. Anyway, you’re here for the key and/or the shop’s location, right? This quest is quite short and easy, but it’s still crucial for other quests to start or continue, like The Legendary Test. Finding the ????? key (Book Repair Shop Key) The beginning is quite simple. Just head up the ladder you’ll find in the Hang-out. * This will put you in Sky Way. From here, head north from the left side of the map to enter Sky Way (North). * Enter the house on the right to get into Sky Way Maze Room. * The barrel at the top right of the maze has no collision, pass through it to reach the Prize Room. * The ????? Key will be available to your right, and you can teleport back to The Hang-Out by heading south. Reaching Hillside Town Now that you have the key, we can make our way to where it's used! * Head west of Cappy Town Square, and take the upper path on the left. * This will put you in the Justice System. Heading further west from this area will land you in Northwest Cappy Town. The Waddle Bandits These guys are the main hurdle to reaching Hillside Town. Even with 800+ defense, they hit for ~150+ damage! To get past them, you'll need enough attack to slay them in 1-2 hits, along with enough hp/defense to tank their hits. You need to go through a narrow path filled with them, so good hp/defense is a necessity. * Once in Northwest Cappy Town, quickly make your way north to Dedede Ledge, dodging the bandits on the way. Dedede Ledge This is the hardest section on the way to Hillside. The only way to reach the Demolished Bridge up ahead is through a narrow choke point on the left side, filled with Waddle Bandits. You'll need to run through the bandits as you slay them, so you dont get more damage per tick than you'd like. * Once clearing Dedede Ledge, head east from the Demolished Bridge and enter the boat on the Dock. * Now that you're at Hillside Town Beach, you can enter the mainland by walking to the top left. Navigating Hillside Hillside's Foes Hillside Town is host to a variety of enemies: Dedede Knights, Beserkers, Defenders, and Sir Kibbles are all very damaging enemies with a large amount of HP to boot. Fortunately, Hillside isn't nearly as enclosed as Dedede Ledge, so you can dodge these enemies with much more ease. * Enter Hillside Town Southeast from the Dock. * Head north to reach Hillside East, which connects to Train Street once you head east. * On Train Street, there is a house on the top left that is locked. Ah, but you have the key. * Use the ????? Key at the door to unlock and enter the Book Repair Shop. What You're Here For. Once inside, you can head north and walk on one of the desks to access the shop interface. Item descriptions will be shown if the stats are relevant. Aside from the shop, there are also 2 Old Page pieces that spawn in here. Armors * The Shadow Helmet can be bought for 500 Shadow Shards. * The Model W can be bought for 20000 Model W Pieces. Other * The Old Comic Book can be bought for 50 Old Pages. "Its a comic book!?" * The Full Crystal can be bought for 500 Crystal Shards. * The Full Mirror Piece can be bought for 500 Mirror Shards. "Lets you open the door to the mirrior world!" * The Red Star can be bought for a Broken Red Star. "What else besides Waddle Dees/Doos like the color Red/Brown?" * The Crystal Star can be bought for 5000 Crystal Shards. "A strange item made from the crystal shards. Wonder if someone can do something with it?" Category:Guides